Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: This will be a short story. The Professor hits his head. Just read.
1. Chapter 1

The Professor was walking along looking at his book when he suddenly tripped hitting his head.

He laid there on the sand for a few moments before the Skipper and Gilligan came along.

"Oh no!' The Skipper said rushing over to help the academic. "Professor…you alright? Professor?"

The Professor came too rubbing his head. "What happened?" He said as he sat up.  
"I think you fell." The Skipper explained.

"Oh." He said standing up.  
"You okay Professor?" asked Gilligan.

"Professor?" He replied blankly.  
"Yeah." Gilligan said. "You're the Professor."

"I am?" He said confused.  
"Oh no!' The Skipper said. "You must have amnesia!"

"I do?" asked The Professor. He then looked at the two men. "Who are you?"

"It's me the Skipper and this is Gilligan." The sea captain replied.  
The Professor shrugged. "Okay…Skipper and Gilligan."

The Skipper looked worried. "You stay right here Professor. I'm going to go to your hut and find your medical book. We'll find a way to cure this! Come on Gilligan!"

The two men hurried off and the Professor looked around.

He heard humming coming from a distance and followed it.

Peering through the jungle brush he smiled seeing a redhead female hanging up laundry.

He advanced towards her and put his arms around her from behind. "You are beautiful." He proclaimed to the movie star.

Ginger paused in her work. Her heartbeat quickened. Could it be? Did the Professor just say…She's _beautiful?_

She slowly turned her head looking at the Professor with hope in her eyes. Is this true? Dare she believe….

"I must kiss you." The Professor said pulling her into his arms.

Ginger's heart soared as his lips pressed against hers. Her arms went around him.

Finally! After all this time! Her darling Professor _finally _noticed her!  
Ginger hungrily kissed his lips as she held him tight. "Mmmm…Professor.'' She sighed.

The Skipper and Gilligan arrived back to the beach and didn't see the Professor.

"Where did he go?" asked The Skipper.  
"Beats me." Gilligan replied.

"Well let's look around." The Skipper said as his eyes searched for the missing Professor.

Gilligan looked around in the jungle. His eyes went to an interesting sight and grew wide.

"Skipper!" He exclaimed running back. "Skipper I found him!"  
"Great Little Buddy where he is?"

"Um..he's in the jungle with Ginger…He's kissing her."  
"Kissing Ginger?" The Skipper said bewildered.

The two made their way over and the Skipper was stunned to see the Professor and Ginger engaged in a very passionate kiss.

He hurried over and pulled the Professor away from the movie star.

"Hey!" She said with irritation. "Just what do you think you are doing!"

"I'm sorry." The Skipper said. "But we need the Professor."  
"Well you are going to have to wait!' Ginger said angerly. "He's busy!" She exclaimed as she pulled the Professor back to her.

"But you don't understand.." The Skipper said trying to explain.

"Do you mind." The Professor said annoyed. "I'm trying to kiss this beautiful goddess."

Ginger grinned to herself. Goddess. He thought her a goddess! She squealed and threw her arms around him.

"Professor I'm sorry but we need to…"

"It can wait." The man of science said. He turned to Ginger. "Come on beautiful…let's go someplace where we won't be rudely interrupted."

Ginger's smile grew more as she allowed the Professor to lead her away.

"Skipper." Gilligan said. "The Professor thinks he's in love with Ginger."  
"We need to do something" The Skipper said.

"Ginger doesn't seem to mind." Gilligan observed.  
"Of course she doesn't." The Skipper explained. "She never minds when one of the men on the island pays attention to her."

"I don't know Skipper. I think Ginger likes him."  
"Well even if that is the case…we can't allow this. We can't let her think that the Professor likes her to when he's not acting like himself."

"What can we do?" inquired Gilligan.  
"I don't know…but we have to do something. Come on…let's see if we can find where they are headed."

The two men searched the island and then finally found the pair on the other side of the island.

Ginger was leaning against a coconut tree as the Professor kissed her neck. She smiled enjoying the attention he was giving her. Waited so long for this moment! Doing everything in her power to gain his attention and now she finally does!

How she managed to accomplish this feat she didn't know and didn't care. Whatever it was…it worked.  
The Professor was hers!

Ginger giggled as he nibbled at her ear. "Professor…" She purred.  
"You know you like it." He replied as he move to her other ear doing the same thing.

The Skipper and Gilligan approached the pair. "Professor…please…let go of…."

The Hollywood starlet grunted in frustration.

"Will you please back off!" Ginger yelled. "I don't care what you need him for. He's with me right now. You will just have to wait!"

"You don't understand." The Skipper said trying to explain again. "He's not himself."

Ginger frowned. "How dare you say that!"  
"I don't mean that….What I mean is that he had hit his head and he's not acting like himself."

"Yeah" said Gilligan. "The Professor has Ann Nesia."  
"That's _amnesia _Gilligan._"_ The Skipper corrected.

Ginger's eyes narrowed at the two. How dare they say such things! Saying the Professor wasn't acting like himself! What did they know!

They were just jealous! Jealous because she now had the man she wanted and they…  
Well..maybe Gilligan wasn't jealous. He was in love with Mary Ann although Ginger knew he would never admit to it.

But the Skipper. Surely _he _was just being jealous. Well he would have to get over it. She loved the _Professor_. Not him.

"He does not have…Go away!" Ginger said.

"But…"  
"I said go way!" The movie star said vehemently.

"You heard her." The Professor said. "Leave"

The Skipper remained firm. "Professor you don't even know who this is."

"Yes I do." He replied.  
"Okay." The Skipper said folding his arms. "Who is she?"  
"She's a beautiful goddess of beauty." He answered.

Ginger smiled and kissed his lips.  
She broke away looking at the Skipper. "See..he's fine. Now leave us alone!"

The Skipper shook his head knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Ginger.

"Alright…we are going. Gilligan…come on."

The two sailors left the pair.

Ginger smiled at the Professor. "Where were we?"  
He took her back in his arms kissing her passionately on the lips.

**Later that day**

Mary Ann was preparing dinner when the Professor went walking by.

"Hello Professor." She greeted.  
"Hello." He said. "Say have you seen that beautiful luscious redhead?"

Mary Ann was stunned. _Beautiful luscious redhead? _

Since when did the Professor ever refer to Ginger that way?

"Um…I think Ginger went to pick some flowers over there." The farm girl replied.  
"Thank you." He said.

He found Ginger with a basket on her arm placing different flowers in it.

The Professor sidled up to her whispering in her ear. "Hello beautiful."  
Ginger could hardly believe her luck. Twice in one day!

"Hello darling." She replied smiling.  
"I need to kiss you again." The Professor said taking the basket away and pulling her into his arms.

Ginger circled her arms around him loving the feel of his lips against hers.

He was such a wonderful kisser! Oh how she loved his kisses!

**Camp**

"Mary Ann…have you seen the Professor?" asked the Skipper.

"He was here a minute ago." Mary Ann said. "It was the strangest thing…He asked me if I had seen that 'beautiful luscious redhead'. Can you believe that? Since when does he call Ginger that?"

Skipper grimaced. "He's not himself Mary Ann."  
"What do you mean?"

"He hit his head. He's not acting like himself. I think he has amnesia."  
"Oh my! That's awful!"

"That's not the worse part. He's seems to be infatuated with Ginger."  
"Oh dear." Mary Ann said. "Does Ginger know?"

"Not exactly. I tried to tell her but she…I think she is enjoying the attention she is getting from him."

"I see." Mary Ann smiled. "I'm not surprised."  
"Why do you say that?"

"Because Skipper…she's in love with him!" The farm girl exclaimed. "Don't tell me you never saw it!"

"I..I never…I mean she was always flirtatious…You mean she meant it more with…"  
"Yes I believe so."

"Great..now she thinks the Professor really _did _take an interest in her!"  
"Poor Ginger!" Mary Ann said feeling awful for the movie star.

She saw the way Ginger would eye the Professor and how she would follow him around from time to time hoping to get a kiss.

Now he has amnesia and Ginger now thinks he actually does love her! What a mess!

"We have to find a way to get the Professor to remember who he is." The Skipper said. "We can't allow Ginger to believe…"

Mary Ann thought a minute. "Well..do you think that maybe he _does_ love her?"  
"What do you mean?' asked the Skipper

"Maybe hitting hit head….I don't know…it somehow brought out his subconscious feelings for Ginger."  
"I suppose that is possible." conceded The Skipper. "But we still need to help him. Any ideas?"

Mary Ann sighed. "I don't know. The Professor is the only one who would know what to do in this case."  
"I'll check with the Howells." The Skipper said. "Maybe they will have some ideas."

The sea captain took off leaving Mary Ann there.

Gilligan walked up to her. "Hey Mary Ann. Did you hear about the Professor?"

"Yes. Skipper just explained it to me. I feel awful. Poor Ginger. She thinks she finally has him….and she may not. It would crush her."

"We tried telling her." Gilligan said. "But she won't listen."  
"I'm not surprised. "Mary Ann said stirring her soup. "She probably doesn't want to. She wants to believe it's true."

"You think it could be?" Gilligan asked.

"Like I told Skipper, I think it is possible. But I would hate for it to not be true. I don't want Ginger to go through that."  
"Me either." Gilligan agreed. "I don't want to see her hurt."

They both looked over and saw Ginger walking to the dinner table holding the Professor's hand.

He sat down pulling the movie star on his lap and Ginger was glowing as he held her in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"So that's the story." The Skipper said to the Howells. "You know anything we can do to help?"

"Ginger and the Professor are in love?" inquired Mrs. Howell.

"Well not exactly Mrs. Howell." The Skipper explained. "The Professor _thinks _he is."

"How delightful!' Mrs. Howell exclaimed. "I can't wait to plan the wedding!"

The Skipper looked bewildered. "Wedding? Mrs. Howell..."

"Oh I'm so glad the Professor and Ginger are getting married! It will be such a splendid affair! How nice that the man finally notices that beautiful woman!" Mrs. Howell declared.

"No Mrs. Howell you don't understand…you can't go planning a wedding! Ginger and the Professor aren't getting married."

"Don't tell my Lovey she can't do something!' barked Mr. Howell. "My wife happens to be very good at planning such events!'

"I don't mean to tell her she can't Mr. Howell but as I explained…the Professor had hit his head and he is not acting like himself. He only _thinks _he loves Ginger or he is just infatuated with her. You don't want Ginger to marry him only for his memory to return and find he married her under a false pretense do you?"

"Of course not!" Mrs. Howell said scandalized at the idea . "That would be incredibly distasteful!"

"So do you have any ideas on how we can help the Professor?"

Mr. Howell thought a moment and pondered the question. He then spoke.

"It seems to me the best way to jar a person's memory is to give them something that helps do so. The Professor wrote a lot in his journals. Maybe there is something in there that will help."

"That's a great idea Mr. Howell!' exclaimed Skipper.

"Oh darling you are so very wise!" Mrs. Howell squealed.

"I'm going to go find one of his journals and see if it helps." The Skipper then took off in the direction of the Professor's hut.

He paused a minute to find the Professor sitting against a tree with Ginger beside him smiling at him. She appeared to be in heaven.

The Skipper felt bad for her. He hoped that maybe the Professor _did _in fact harbor feelings for Ginger. He would hate to see the look on her face…the poor girl.

He went into the Professor's hut and began searching for one of the Professor's journals.

Finding one, he opened to see what was inside. A bunch of scientific notes and musings.

"Perfect." The Skipper said.

He walked out of the hut and over to where the Professor was with Ginger.

"Say Professor." He began. "I was thinking…it may help you to get your memory back if you read a little of your journals. Maybe there are some things in there that could help."

The Professor shrugged. "I suppose."  
The Skipper handed him the journal and the Professor took it.

Skipper then walked off hoping this would work.

The Professor opened the book and began reading from it.

Ginger was irritated the Skipper would distract the Professor from her but decided to let it pass.

A few minutes passed with the Professor not saying anything.

Ginger couldn't stand it so she finally spoke. "Darling…don't you find me more interesting than that book." She purred in his ear.

"Not now…this is really fascinating…so brilliant."  
Ginger smiled letting the "Not Now" remark slip. "Of course it's brilliant darling, you wrote it. You were always so smart…" She said cuddling up closer to him.

He turned his head to her and saw her looking at him with longing in her green eyes hoping he would kiss her.

Setting the journal down, pulled her closer placing a loving kiss on her lips.

_That's better. _Ginger thought to herself.

Her joy was short-lived as he let go of her and picked up the journal again.

Ginger seethed a little inside but decided to keep it in check.

She rested her head against him as he read on.

Every once in a while he would read something out loud that he found interesting and Ginger would agree with how interesting it was even though she had heard it before.

The truth was she _did _find his scientific facts to be quite intriguing.

She had never really understood much about the subject before but when the Professor would explain it…it somehow seemed interesting.

Besides, she loved listening to him speak that way. He was so passionate about science and it made him even more attractive in her eyes.

And she loved him. Plain and simple.

The Skipper stood in the distance watching to see if anything was helping jog the Professor's memory. He seemed to be very focused on the writings in the journals so there was that.

"I wonder why this rescue attempt didn't work." The Professor said aloud. "It seems everything was done correctly."

Ginger smiled. "Darling, it would have worked but Gilligan ate the "shiny junk" that you made."

"Oh." He said. "I see."  
"He did glow after he ate it." Ginger said with a laugh.

"He did?"  
"Yes it was quite a sight." Ginger then moved closer. "You know….I helped you with that…"

"You helped me?"  
"I always help you with your experiments. You always want my assistance." She smiled.

"Well they don't call them lovely assistants for nothing." He said tossing the journal down and taking her back in his arms.

The Skipper frowned and walked off.

This wasn't working. Well it sort of worked. The Professor seemed to understand all the things written in the scientific journal but it wasn't enough.

At least not enough to divert his attention away from Ginger to actually getting back his memory.

The Skipper walked back to camp.

Mary Ann and Gilligan were involved in a card game.

Gilligan was watching Mary Ann as she looked over her cards. _She's so pretty. _He thought. _I wish she would look at me like Ginger looks at the Professor._

"Any progress with the Professor?" asked Mary Ann setting a card down.

"Not yet." The Skipper said. "I gave him one of his science journals. He seemed to understand it all so at least he still has that. But I don't think it did anything to help regain his memory."

Mary Ann thought a minute. "Skipper do you think the Professor had any private journals?"  
"Private journals? What do you mean?"

"You know...not science stuff….just writing about our experience on the island and day to day life."

The Skipper shrugged. "I suppose he may."

Gilligan set his cards down. "That's a good idea Mary Ann!" He said. "Let's go look!"

The three went to the Professor's hut looking around to see if they could find a private journal.

Gilligan went through some papers that had writing he didn't understand but there was one thing he _did _understand.  
He picked it up and studied it. It was a drawing of Ginger picking flowers.

"Say when did Ginger pose for a picture for the Professor?" He asked out loud.

"Gilligan what are you talking about? We need to find a journal." The Skipper replied.

"Here…take a look at his picture." He said to the other two.

Mary Ann walked over and took the paper from Gilligan's hand. "Wow." She said. "This _is _Ginger."

"Let me see that." The Skipper said taking the drawing. "You're right. That is Ginger! You think…maybe…Mary Ann that you could be right..He does have feelings for her?"

"Well I don't know…this is just a picture. You can't really go by that." The farm girl replied.

The Skipper then spotted a leather bound book on the table and picked it up.

He opened it and began to read.

_Another day on this island. Another rescue attempt foiled._

_I'm beginning to think we are going to be marooned on this island forever._

_However I must admit there is something that makes life on this island tolerable._

_Her name is Ginger Grant. _

_She's the most beautiful being I've ever encountered in my life. Beautiful eyes like emeralds which are made even more enchanting when she is angry. _

_She's a firey redhead who I just can't get out of my mind. I love everything about her._

_Her beauty, her charm, her sense of humor. The way she walks. How she speaks to me._

_I must say I do not care for her flirtations with the other men of the island. I wish she would only show that affection to me. _

_If only I could tell her that I love her. That I wish for her to be mine. _

_However it seems impossible as my tongue fails me everytime._

The Skipper stopped reading and was stunned. The Professor _did _love Ginger!

"Skipper what's it say?" asked Gilligan.

"Here take a look." He said handing it to the young sailor.

Gilligan took the journal and found another entry.

_Ginger assisted me today with an experiment of mine._

_I suppose I could ask one of the others for assistance but it seems easier to ask for  
Ginger. _

_It's not just because she actually makes a terrific assistant, it's because I get to have her all to myself even if it is only for a little while._

_She's so beautiful when she dives into the role of my lab assistant.  
I love the way she looks in those spectacles and the way she pulls up her hair.  
_

_Many times I have hoped that by chance she would enjoy spending time with me and would bring those lovely red lips to mine. _

_I know I should summon the courage to tell her how much I love her but I just can't seem to do it. I suppose for now I could be content with what precious time I do get alone with my dear Ginger._

Gilligan looked up in shock. "Wow."

"Let me see." Mary Ann said taking the journal and find another entry.

_Need to find a way to keep our food preserved longer so I enlisted again the help of my lovely Ginger._

_She went on today about how brilliant she believes me to be and how we would all be lost without me on this island. _

_For a minute I swear I felt she was going to kiss me but that hope was dashed when Gilligan came by and needless to say, the entire project was destroyed and the moment passed._

Mary Ann was equally as surprised as the other two. "I can't believe it. He _does _love Ginger."

"So maybe this _is _his subconscious bringing his feelings to surface." said the Skipper.

"Looks that way." Mary Ann said.

"So what do we do?" asked Gilligan.

Skipper sighed. "I don't know…We can't let the Professor know we read his journal but we can't let him stay like this."

Mary Ann got an idea. "What about hypnosis!"  
"Hypnosis?" The Skipper asked

"Yes! The Professor used that to help you when you lost your memory. We could use that on the Professor. Maybe he has a book about it."

"It's worth a shot." The Skipper said. "We need to return him back to his usual self."

Ginger stood in the doorway of the hut fuming. She had left the Professor for a minute to retrieve one of his Shakespeare books for them to read and she finds this!

"You want to take him from me don't you!" She shrieked.  
"Ginger." The Skipper said. "What are you doing here?"

"Never mind what _I'm _doing here! I won't let you take him from me! You aren't using anything on him!" She exclaimed.

"Ginger." Mary Ann spoke gently. "We don't want to take him away from you. We just want him to be himself again. Don't you want that."

"We just want to help him." The Skipper explained softly as he could. "That's all. Don't you want us to help him?"

Tears came to Ginger's eyes. She knew they were right but she was filled with dread that crawled over her like an insect.

"What if….what if you…and he….what if he doesn't love me anymore." She sobbed. "What if you return him back to his normal self and he…he…doesn't pay attention to me anymore. I can't do it again. I can't!"

Her sobs came on more heavy.

Gilligan went over to comfort her. "Ginger…it will be okay. I promise."  
"How can you be so sure?" She asked forlornly wiping her tears.

The young sailor looked at the Skipper who shook his head. They couldn't tell her what they found out.

The Professor needed to tell her on his own. If they told Ginger, then the Professor would easily deny it and say they misunderstood what he wrote and they accuse them of snooping into his private journal.

In other words, he would turn it around on them and poor Ginger would still not have her Professor.

"I…I just think that it will be." Gilligan said. "Sometimes things work out the way you want."

"Ginger please let us help him." The Skipper said putting his hand on her shoulder. "This is the only way."

Ginger nodded. "Okay." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Morning**

The Professor was sitting in his hut reading entries in his private journal.

_Ginger was wearing that alluring outfit again today.  
That tropical skirt and matching top that resembles a bikini._

_She looks so beautiful all I want to do is take her in my arms and kiss her luscious lips._

_My heart is set racing whenever I see her wearing that attire. Sometimes I think she knows this and does it on purpose although it could just be my wishful thinking._

He turned the page to another entry.

_It was an usually hot day today. Temperatures reached over 90 degrees._

_Of course I could be exaggerating a bit because Ginger always causes my internal temperature to rise._

_Today she was sunbathing at the lagoon in that wonderful leopard print bathing suit.  
__I couldn't keep my eyes away. _

_I have no idea how she does it. I never had any woman cause this reaction in me before._

Intrigued he found another entry. Again about that red head beauty.

_Ginger sat next to me during dinner tonight. Her leg touched mine. I'm sure it was by accident but a part of me hopes it wasn't. I would give anything if she meant it._

_Just like I would give anything to be able to take in the scent of that wonderful perfume of hers. It's an intoxicating scent. _

The Professor read through another entry.

_Ginger was again kissing Gilligan today. Of course it wasn't a real kiss.  
Just another one of her attempts to get him to do what she wishes._

_I don't understand why she does this. Doesn't she know that I would be more than happy to do anything she asks? _

_Anything in the world she wanted done I would do it. For her. _

_She needn't resort to such tactics with Gilligan. I would give anything if she would use those tactics with me. _

_I love this woman. I love her more than I dare dream but I cannot find the words to tell her.  
A part of me believes it comes from fear. Fear that she would not reciprocate my feelings. That I could not bear._

He set the journal down thinking about all that he had written in it.

A flash came to him. He recalled being on another side of the island.

The others were there. Mr. Howell. Skipper. Gilligan.

The women were laughing about something and then they turned and saw the men there.

All of a sudden the three women ran to the four men in a fright.

A beautiful red head ran straight to him throwing her arms around him from behind clutching him tightly as if he was the only thing standing between her and eminent danger. Like he was the only one who could possibly protect her.

The Professor then recalled standing outside a cave with that beautiful red head arguing about something and then he saying he would go into that cave to find the object because it would make that beautiful woman happy.

He got up from his chair and picked up a piece of paper.

The Professor looked it over and then walked out of the hut.

He found the others sitting at the table watching him.

Ginger appeared to be in tears or close to tears. Mary Ann was beside her in an attempt to reassure her about whatever was bothering her.

"Professor." The Skipper spoke. "We were talking and we think we can help get your memory back with hypnosis. It is what you used when I had a bought of amnesia."

"I see." The Professor replied.  
"We feel it is the best solution to help you remember."

_Just don't forget me. _Ginger thought to herself. _Don't forget you love Ginger Grant.  
_She dotted her eye with a bawled up handkerchief.

"I don't think that will be necessary." The Professor stated.  
"Not necessary?" The Skipper said. "But you can't…"

"Skipper….I am recalling some things…It is slowly coming back to me. I do recall the day we were shipwrecked here."

He then went into detail about the storm and how they landed on the island.

"Wow!" The Skipper said. "That's great. How did you…"  
"I have been reading my private journals and the memories were coming back to me. In fact, one in particular came back. I was working on an important experiment. And I'm going to need all your help."

"Sure Professor!" exclaimed the Skipper. "Whatever you need."

"Good." The man of science nodded.

"Now." He said taking out the piece of paper. "This is a list of things that I need for that experiment. I want the five of you to go gather all the elements I need. Ginger I need you to stay here and help me set up for the experiment."

Ginger nodded sadly. "Okay Professor."

Her heart sunk. He was back to his old self. Didn't love her anymore. The attention he was paying to her was going to be no more. It was back to the same old some old.

She couldn't do this anymore. It was asking too much. She was tired of trying to gain his attention only to have him rebuke her efforts or just plain ignore them.

Now he wanted her help assisting him in this new experiment? How was she to stand it? Being close to him knowing that she couldn't have him! Never again have his strong loving arms around her! She couldn't do it!

Especially after the wonderful night they had shared! Sitting out by the lagoon.

The Professor holding her. Watching the moon and the tides on the water.

He explained all about the moon and how it affected the tides and she had been fascinated by it all and thought it very romantic.

Of course there were his kisses. His wonderful kisses!  
Now she would never experience them again! What on Earth did she do to deserve this!

"You will find all the elements on the other side of this island." The Professor continued. "Way on the other side. It is very important you gather it all."

"Got it." Gilligan said. "Come on Mary Ann." He said the brunette.

She followed him as the Skipper headed off with the Howells to find the important ingredients for the experiment.

The Professor walked up to Ginger taking her hand in his.

"Finally they are gone." He said.  
"Huh?" Ginger said confused.

He pulled her up out of her seat and brought her close to him.

"Ginger my dear that knock on my head may have effected some aspects of my memory but I have not forgotten how I love you."

Ginger's eyes went wide. "What?"  
"I knew that I loved you. That's one the one thing I didn't forget."

"You mean…all that….you kissing me and…it was…real?"  
"I never said it wasn't." He replied.

Ginger smiled broadly. "So…you really do love me!'  
"Of course I do. I love you my beautiful Ginger."

"So you really think I am a beautiful goddess of beauty?"  
"Always."

"So when you referred to me as a beautiful luscious redhead..."  
"It's true. You are. I always believed so." He said

The movie star couldn't stop smiling. "You sent them all away so…we could…"  
"Be alone? Yes."

"Professor Hinkley…" She said cozing up to him. "That was so…devilish of you."  
"I know." He said kissing her lips.

Ginger's arms went around him tightly enjoying his loving kiss.

He let go and took her hand leading her into his hut.

**Other side of the island**

Gilligan was busy looking for the elusive element the Professor needed to perform the experiment when all of a sudden something fell and hit him hard on the head.

He went black and Mary Ann hurried over to him.

"Gilligan! Gilligan! Are you alright!"

The sailor slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "What happened?"  
"Oh I think something hit you on the head. You okay?"

"I guess." He turned to look at the young brunette.

His eyes went over her. "You're pretty." He said.

Mary Ann blushed. "Um…I…thank…thank you Gill..Gilligan."  
"I love you." He said.

The farm girl's blush went a deeper shade of red. "Um…I…."  
"I want to kiss you."

Before Mary Ann could say another word….Gilligan took her in his arms kissing her softly.

Mary Ann was going to fend him off then thought _Oh what the hell. I've been wanting him to do this for a long time.  
_She wrapped her arms around him giving into his kiss.

The Skipper had arrived to see the two in an embrace.

"What is going on here!' He exclaimed.

Gilligan let go of Mary Ann for a minute. "I love her. She's so pretty."  
He went back to kissing Mary Ann when the Skipper went over and pulled them apart.

"How…what…when did this start?"  
"Right after Gilligan got hit on the head." Mary Ann explained. "Now go away…My sailorman and I are busy. Go find the rest of the ingredients yourself."

She waved her hand to dismiss the Skipper as Gilligan then pulled her back in his arms.

The Skipper couldn't believe it! Not again!

First the Professor hit his head and now Gilligan gets hit on the head!  
And to top it off _Mary Ann _thinks _Gilligan _really loves _her_!

What a mess this was going to be!

The End!


End file.
